


Who Ever Said a One Night Stand was a Bad Thing?

by bulldog0701



Series: What Never Was but What Will Definitely Be [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulldog0701/pseuds/bulldog0701
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny breaks up with Harry because she figures out that he is gay and Harry spend the night in the astronomy tower with the man of his dreams?</p><p>Updated every Tuesday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunk on the Astronomy Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackrosethorns4456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrosethorns4456/gifts).



> This is unbeta'd, so I apologize for any mistakes that I might have made while writing this. I am currently looking for someone experienced who is wiling to proof read the progress of this work, so if you are interested, please comment or look for my tumblr, jleise0701! Thank you!

“Harry, can we talk?” asked the redheaded girl weasley entering the empty common room. She had a tone of regret and a look of sorrow in her eyes.

“What’s up, Gin?” I asked, trying to disperse the growing feeling in my mind that this was going nowhere good.

“I wanted to ask you something.” She took on a stronger look of dread in which I could see perfectly through her brown orbs that were her eyes.

“Ginny, what’s wrong?”

“Harry-” She looked down at the floor and began tugging at her sleeves. I could tell that she was going to ask something she didn’t want to ask. “Are you- Maybe- Gay?”

What? How did Ginny know the secret I have been denying for years. I haven’t even come out to Ron or Hermione! “What? Ginny, I don’t-” Ginny cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

“Don’t deny it, Harry. You never show any interest when you kiss me, and we’ve been dating for almost a 4 months and we haven’t even gone all the way. On the other hand, you can never take your eyes off the hottest blokes in the school. And that does include a Draco Malfoy. You can’t deny it when you make it so obvious.” Ginny was now staring me in the eye and was nearly fuming from her ears.

She’s right. I do like many blokes in the school, but why did she have to notice my never ending pining for that git, Malfoy.

She calmed down and sat down next to me on the red couch. “Don’t pretend you are something you aren’t. It will only end up hurting you and those around you. And I know the only reason you haven’t already broken up with me is because you don’t want to hurt me, Harry, And that is very sweet. But I have fought in a war. I won’t break as easily as you think I will.”

 

“Do you think everyone knows?” I asked, knowing that denying it further would only anger the powerful witch that was so much like Hermione even more than she already was. “Do you think Malfoy know?” was the more important question.

“I think Hermione does. But Ron is too oblivious to see the signs. And about Malfoy, I don’t know. But you should muster up all the Gryffindor courage in your veins and ask him. Otherwise you will regret it for the rest of your life.”

“So, about us. Are we done?” She began tearing up and I took her hand in mine.

“Harry. Don’t pretend for the sake of others. I don’t see a way we can work if you aren’t even attracted to me.”

“I guess.” I kissed Ginny on the cheek. “I’m going to head up to bed. I’m tired.”

 

(~)

 

After Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus here asleep, I grabbed my father’s cloak and a bottle of Firewhiskey I had stashed in my trunk before coming here. I am of legal age, of course.

While checking the marauders map every couple minutes, I made my way up to the astronomy tower where I plan to drown myself in my overactive thoughts. One having to do with Ginny, Malfoy, and above all, the fact that my secret is out and how my biggest crush probably knows.

Once the bottle was about a third of the way gone, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I thought it might have been a professor, but after checking that theory with the magical map that tracked the movement of everyone in the castle, I saw that none other than the man of the hour himself make his way in my direction. Draco was wearing loose dark green cotton pajama pants and a white shirt that left little to nothing to the imagination. He was about ten feet away when he stopped and sighed. I guess he can’t see me. What was he doing here in the middle of the night? I shifted my position on the ground and my foot made the glass bottle of alcohol tip over to it’s side.

“Who's there?” Malfoy asked into the dark of the night. Scanning the surroundings that I knew, oh, so well. Guess I’ve been caught.

“It’s just me,” I slurred. My words barely above a whisper.

“Potter? Where are you?” He looked in my direction and I stood to walk over to him. “Are you drunk, Potter?

“Probably. I’ve been up here for the past 2 hours. Drinking nothing but firewhiskey.” Draco widened my eyes as I stepped mere feet from his warm body. “Why are you up here, Malfoy?” I asked, genuinely curious as to why we both ran to the same place during the middle of the night.

“I could ask you the same question.” Malfoy stepped closer to me, almost trying to intimidate me.

“I asked you first,” I replied. Draco sighed and released his proper posture to a more relaxed figure. He looked out from the railing, into the dark abyss that lay above our heads.

“I always come up here after nightmares. It helps me think that somewhere, someone has to be going through worse things than what I have been through.” He closed his eyes and shivered.

“Are you cold?” I asked. I had to impress Malfoy one way or another, otherwise he’ll never think about going out with me. Or even become my friend.

“Not that you should care, Potter. And your turn. Why are you here drinking your sanity away?”

“Well, for one, I do care whether or not you get a cold. And two, I came here to think.”

“About?”

“You know how I was going out with Ginny Weasley?”

“Ah, yes. The girl weasel. Go on.” I sighed at his response, to drunk to fight his insults.

“We broke up.” Now it was my turn to look out at the stars and keep my gaze away from the silver grey eyes of Malfoy’s. “She figured out I was gay and broke up. But what’s worse is that she found out who I like.” I could hear Malfoy gasp in shock. He stumbled backwards and tripped over his own feet, nearly falling to the ground. And he would have if it were not for him catching the railing.

“Potter- You’re GAY???” he shouted. So loud, that I thought the sleeping professors and fellow students would wake up. Fortunately though, they did not. All the response I could give the stunned blonde was a nod of my head.

“Are you okay, Malfoy?” I asked and held a hand to pull him back up straight. Which he took before standing back up with perfect posture once again.

“Yeah. I just would never have guessed that you, the Saviour of our world, The Chosen One would ever be bent. But back to the topic of before, you said that the ginger girl found out who you like?”

“Her name is Ginny, you git. And yes, she found out I like a bloke. Who I might add is from a different house and the hottest guy in school. Someone WAY out of my league.”

“Potter. You do realize that you are ranting to me? The guy who has made your life a living hell since we first met?” Malfoy was staring, wide eyed, at my confessions and I shook my head.

“Voldemort is the one who made my life hell, not you. You were just annoying and made life fun. Without you, my life would be as boring as poking a piece of parchment. So yes I will rant to you. Even if it is about me liking a bloke, which I’m sure you probably don’t want to know about. Sorry, but you are stuck here for at least the next hour.” He laughed. He actually laughed. Not like the snickers I’ve heard from him before, but a real, genuine laugh that made his nose crinkle.

“Okay, then. Well if I am to be of any use to you, I need to know who the person you like is.” I stared up at him. SHIT. I forgot the guy I like is him. What do I tell him? “So?” he asked. I could tell anticipation was taking over the better part of him.

 

“Well- You see- The guy I like, he’s- Do I have to tell you?”

“Of course you have to tell me Potter!” he said, startling me out of my partial, alcohol induced state.

“Fine!” I shouted back at him.”I’ll give you three clues. If you can’t guess it after that, you don’t get to know.” He nodded in response. “One, he’s a slytherin. Two, he’s got a really nice arse.”

“Potter!”

“Okay, okay.” I had to prepare myself for this last clue which would undoubtedly give me away. “Three, he is you. Draco sodding Malfoy.” I could feel my face burn as if it was on fire and I know he could see it, because I could see the strong blush that had made it’s way up to his ears.

“What?” he asked, still in shock. And I don’t blame him. He has hated me since we were eleven, so of course he would hate me even more for liking him.

“I said I like you. But you’re the one who wanted to know so badly and I didn’t want to lie. And just to make things clear, I was serious about that second clue.” His blush deepened and he began sputtering out the beginnings of words, but never actually made a sensible sentence. “And I get if you want to leave. Sorry,” I said, heading back to the spot in which I had been sitting in earlier to pick up my things and leave. Suddenly, the long, slender fingers of the blonde man grabbed tight to my wrist.

“Potter, I really hope you’re not joking,” he said.

“Why would I joke about liking you?”

“Harry, can I kiss you?”

“What?”

“Can I kiss you?” he asked again.

“No, I heard that part. Did you just call me Harry, or was I just imagining things?” The silver eyed man laughed and leaned in closer to my face. I used my free hand to hold the back of his neck and pulled him in closer. When our lips finally touched, there was a tingling in my heart. He parted our lips and leaned in to wrap his arm around my back, making our bodies go flush. He was still holding my hand in his.

“Stay with me here, Harry.” The whisper into my ear made my heart wrench and butterflies enter my stomach. Leaving the blood to rush in between my legs.

 

(~)

 

When I awoke the next morning on the astronomy tower, with the sun shining into my eyes, I realized I wasn’t wearing any pants and was probably late for potions. There was a warm heat against my back and I was covered in nothing but the cloak I had brought up here yesterday.

“You awake?” asked a husky voice from behind and the warmth that had been pushed up against my back shifted slightly. I turned to see Malfoy staring at me, smiling slightly. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Something I’ve only ever dreamed about happening in real life, but here I am. Draco Malfoy stark naked and spooning me.


	2. Side Effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking far someone to read over my stories for me.
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter and leave Comments and Kudos. They are very much welcome.

It’s been over two months since Potter said he liked me and we spent the night together in the astronomy tower, but he has been avoiding me ever since. I have tried to talk to him so many times, but every time I approach, he comes up with an excuse to run away and hide somewhere.

That night on the astronomy tower had been one of the best night’s in my life and very few things about it I wish I could change. The only thing I regret about that night is letting that Potter sleep with me. Not that he was bad or anything, it was quite the contrary actually. The reason I wish it didn’t happen is because it came with certain consequences. One of which, Potter didn’t remember doing it at first because he was drunk, but he remembered after I explained to him what happened. The other thing that I wish didn’t come out of sleeping with Potter was that, because of my pureblood status, which gives some people certain attributes, I now had a life growing inside my abdomen.

Yes, Potter got me pregnant. And no, he doesn’t know. And I don’t plan on telling him. Even if he figures it out, like hell I’d tell him it’s his.

The whole school has taken notice to how I am no longer wearing my usual button-up formal shirts and have begun to wear more muggle-like clothes. And it won’t be long until people begin to notice the growing bump on my stomach, if they haven’t already. Because I know for a fact Granger and some of my fellow Slytherin 8th years have clearly picked up on the fact that I have gotten fatter than my usual toothpick of a slender body.

The only person to have come up to me and ask about it though, has been Pansy. And because she has been my best friend for what seems like forever, I told her the truth knowing she would never spread it around school or tell anybody without my permission.

“So, Draco. How’s the bun in the oven coming along?” she asked as she pounced on my back and pulled me into a corner of the corridor.

“I would very much you not refer to my unborn child as a ‘bun in the oven’. If someone overheard you, it would be way too obvious and they would know I’m pregnant,” I replied. Pansy flinched slightly at the word ‘pregnant’ and avoided eye contact. “Pansy, I’m pregnant. I know it was an accident and that you don’t mean any harm, but please get used to that fact and don’t call it weird names.” She looked up at me now and began playing with the hem of her robes.

“Sorry, Dray. But I don’t understand why you don’t just get rid of it. There are spells that can get rid of pregnancy for men, you know.”

“I know Pansy. I just don’t want anybody to think I wouldn’t love a child, even if it was an accident. Because I will love him or her with all of my power. I just wish it had happened under different circumstances.” Pansy nodded.

“But why Potter? I mean I know you have been obsessed with his entire being since, like, first year, but why’d you have to go and sleep with him?” she asked in a tone of half assed mockery.

“I have only been obsessed with him since third year when he rode the Hippogriff. Before that, I just loathed him.” I retorted. She looked at me with amusement. “Okay, so maybe I have been obsessed with him for forever, but I slept with him, because he said he likes me. And he came onto me first!”

“Uh huh. Sure. I believe you. Now, let’s get to lunch You’re eating for two now.” Pansy could not have said that any more overt as she pulled my arm and led me to the great hall for lunch.

 

(~)

 

After lunch, because of the damn morning sickness, I spent ten minutes in moaning myrtle's bathroom puking up more than what I thought I ate.

“Are you okay, Draco?” asked myrtle as she flew under the stall wall to come face to face with me. I laid my head on my arm over the toilet and sighed.

“Ya, Myrtle. Just feeling a little unwell.” I replied, not ready to tell the loud ghost the reasons for my sickness. I feared that because of how close Myrtle thought we were, she’d think I’d betrayed her or something, knowing how she usually thinks.

“Are you sure? I can call someone to take you to the Infirmary, if you want? Or you could stay here with me and I’ll take care of you?” she said. She leaned in closer to me, and that caused me to jump back. But the sudden movement was to much for my stomach to handle, because I jerked my head to the toilet bowl and began throwing up again.

Once the acidic burning in my throat had diminished enough, I told Myrtle “No thanks, Myrtle. I need to get back to class soon.” I stood up and opened the stall door, headed for the sinks to wash my hands and face. As well as rinse my mouth out, for the after taste alone was making me gag.

As I leaned over and began splashing water on my face, I heard a stall door open behind me. Thinking it was Myrtle, I dried my face and turned around to say goodbye, but was faced with a rather tan face of the man I least wished to see right now. Harry Potter.

“Draco, were you throwing up?” he asked as he walked over to me.

“What do you care, Potter?” I retorted, hoping he would back off and leave. But sadly, nothing in my life ever goes as I wish.

“Of course I would care if someone I know was puking their guts out in an abandoned bathroom. Are you sick?” Potter looked sincerely concerned, and it pissed me off. If he cared so much, why was he running away from me every time I come near him?

“I’m fine. Now go away and leave me in peace.” Harry didn’t budge. “Didn’t you hear me? I told you to go away!” I shouted and threw a hand towel in his direction. He caught it and slowly came closer to me.

“You should go to Madam Pomfrey. Come on, I’ll take you,” He offered and held out his hand for me to take.

“Like hell I’d let you of all people take me anywhere.”

“Why are you being such a prat?”

“ME? I’m the prat? You’re the one who’s been avoiding me for over TWO MONTHS!” I screamed at him. My eyes began tearing up just the slightest bit, but Harry noticed. And for a second, I internally cursed the pregnancy hormones that are turning my life into hell.

“Well, can you blame me? I slept with you under the influence of alcohol, and I couldn’t even remember it! I’m not going to be happy-go-lucky about losing my virginity like that, so I’m sorry!” Harry blushed at the realization of what he just confessed.

“You were a virgin?” I asked. Harry just nodded slightly. “I thought you had done it with that Weasley girl. Otherwise, I never would have done that while you were drunk,” I told him.

“I know, but it did happen. And neither of us can change that. But can I take you to the god damn infirmary? Please?” he asked. I nodded. And as we both said our goodbyes to Myrtle and left the bathroom, neither of us spoke.

When we finally made it to our destination and made our way inside the large room, Potter didn’t leave my side.

“Potter, you know you can leave, right? You accomplished your goal. Now you can go.”

“Now, who said my goal was to get you here? My goal is to make sure you’re okay. So I’m staying.” If Potter was staying and Madam Pomfrey found out why I was sick, Potter’s gonna want to know. That can’t happen.

In a panic I accidentally yelled at him. “Potter, you prat. Leave. I don’t need your help.” Potter didn’t leave. Nor did he even flinch.

“I am aware you don’t need me, but I’m staying anyway,” he said in a hushed tone.

“You and your total Gryffindor personality! I really wish you were not here right now,” I told him, but yet again, he didn’t budge. But this time, he went and sat on an empty bed and patted the spot next to him. Giving up, I reluctantly sat down next to Potter and waited for Pomfrey to make her way to this side of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading until the end. I really appreciate it.


	3. Diagnosed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update. I have been cramming for school finals next week. But after school ends in two weeks, I'll have time for to write and post on time.
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter of my amateurish writing, I hope you like it.

“I’m afraid I have some bad new for you boys. Well, mainly bad news for Mr. Malfoy. But I would bet everything that Mr. Potter, you will be very much shocked.” Madam Pomfrey said after using her examination spell over Draco’s torso. “I had a suspicion after you described how you found him, but I was hoping I was wrong.”

“What’s the news?” I asked, noticing the fidgeting coming from the sitting blonde on the bed.

“Mr. Malfoy, I’m afraid your pureblood status has given you the ability to carry? The spell I cast over you earlier had confirmed it. You are pregnant. And about two months along, I might add.” Madam Pomfrey was giving us a small smile, but her words were ringing in my ears.

“He’s WHAT? If your talking about what I think you are, how is that even possible?” I asked louder than necessary. Draco flinched at my volume and I tried to dial it back a bit. “I mean, how could that happen if he’s a man?” I asked in a quieter tone.

“Potter, do you really know nothing?” Draco asked rolling his eyes at my apparent idiocy. He sighed and stood up from his place on the bed only to force me down where he had sat just moments before. “You know that muggle men don’t have the ability to conceive, right?” Draco asked.

“I’m not that big of an idiot, Malfoy,” I retorted. Draco just scoffed.

“That is very much debatable, Potter. Anyway, the reason half bloods and mudbloods can’t get pregnant is because of the muggle blood in them. Even if it is the smallest amount of DNA from muggles can keep male’s from conceiving. But because purebloods don’t have that muggle in them, we do have the ability. It is rare and dying out, but it is very much possible in pureblood society for a male to get pregnant. Which is why I am the way I am right now.”

I didn’t catch much of that, but I get the point. I nodded to signal that I understood what I was told.

“The only question worth asking now,” Madam Pomfrey began, “is, who is the father?” Draco froze in his high posture stance, and his eyes showed something of fear. “I don’t need to know if you don’t want to tell me, but I think someone should know, so at least tell Mr. Potter, okay Malfoy?” Pomfrey asked in a gentler tone, most likely seeing the look Draco had in his eyes.

“Yes, miss,” Draco replied. I looked at him skeptically.

“So?” I asked after the curtains had been pulled around the bed and the elderly healing which left the nearly silent area.

“So what? Do you really think I’d tell you, Potter?” Draco snapped.

“You heard her, you need to tell someone! Why not let it be me?” I asked again. Hoping for a new result, I turned to him with pleading eyes. I needed to know who the father was, because Pomfrey had said he was about two months along and that was when I slept with him. “Who is the father, Draco?” I said with an unyielding tone. He jumped at the use of his first name.

“What were you doing in the girls lavatory?” Draco asked.

“What? That has absolutely nothing to do with our conversation.”

“I want to know what you were doing in there,” he said, stronger this time.

“Fine. I’ll tell you if you tell me who the father is. Deal?” I asked, holding out my hand. Draco stood strong with his silver grey eyes digging into my soul, but I wasn’t going to let that keep me from know whose baby was in his stomach. “Deal?” I asked again, holding my arm out further. He groaned and reluctantly shook my hand, giving up our little staring contest.

“You first,” he said as he sat down on the end of the bed.

“Well, I was hiding.” was all I said. I was telling the truth. I was hiding from Ron and Hermione and just about everyone else in the entire school.

“Why?”

“Everyone was annoying me. Some have begun stalking me ever since last year, and some have been threatening me for being the cause of their family member’s or their friend's death,” I explained. Draco’s face had gone blank for all but the look of guilt in his light grey orbs. “Anyway, it’s your turn.” He snapped out of his apologetic trance and looked at his hands.

“Right, well. First of all, I’m sorry people are being such prats to you. You saved countless lives during the war.” I smiled slightly and nodded for him to go on. “Second, and I would really appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone about this. Not even him himself, because he doesn’t know.”

“I would never tell anyone without your permission. I have some Morals, Malfoy.” He just laughed slightly, then went on.

“It’s Blaise Zabini. We did it just over two months ago, and I guess he either didn’t know about the pureblood thing, or he forgot.” Draco wouldn’t stop squirming in his seat and twiddling his thumbs in the lap.

I let out a sigh of relief, but I couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit disappointed that he slept with someone else right after me, Merlin knows why. But I can’t blame him, I did forget about the entire night, so of course he wouldn’t like me after that. Speaking of, he never actually said he liked me that night.

“Okay, then. I guess I’ll see you in potions tomorrow, Malfoy. And don’t worry, I won’t tell anybody.” I said. He just stared at me in disbelief, but I just smiled at him and left the room before he could yell at me again.

 

(~)

 

After what seemed like hours in Herbology, I went down to the great hall for dinner.As soon as I sat down, I realized that the room was exesively loud and the only reason it would get as loud as this, is gossip. Lots of really exciting gossip. I know, because most of the time, the gossip has been about me or some really big breakup. But what I didn’t know was what the current gossip was about.

“What’s going on?” I asked dean who was sitting two seats to me left. He was talking to Seamus about something I couldn’t hear.

“Haven’t you heard, Harry?” Seamus interrupted. Dean whacked his in the arm with the back of his hand and I just shook my head no. “Rumor has it, Malfoy got knocked up!” What? How did people know about that?

“What makes you say that?” I asked, trying to know what gave Draco’s secret away to the entire school.

“Seriously? You haven't noticed?” Dean hit his harder up the side of his head this time, not unlike how Snape had done to myself countless times in the years before.

“What he means to say, is that it’s getting easier to tell,” Dean interjected. “His stomach had been getting bigger resulting in a different style of clothes, and he has had way more mood swings lately.” I hadn't noticed his change in style, but then again I have been avoiding him the last two months. But I couldn’t deny his change in mood. I just thought it was an after effect of his family turmoil and the war.

I looked behind me and all the way to the other end of the hall to the Slytherin table. Draco was nowhere to be seen and I got worried. I got up from my place at the table and made my way to the large, carved doors and started for the dungeons to try and find Draco.

By the time I reached the bottom floor of the large castle, I was out of breath and nearly lost. Lucky for me I came down here back in second year. But I couldn’t remember if I turn left or right down the hall I am currently in. Suddenly, Blaise Zabini appears from the potions room which was right behind me and called me out.

“Potter? What are you doing here? Have you got lost looking for your brain?” he asked as he walked up. A small, but noticeable surge of anger came up from my gut, but I had no idea what it was there for.

“I was looking for Draco, if you must know.” I wasn’t in the mood to deal with his insults, I just really wanted to know why Draco wasn’t at dinner.

“Why do you need to know where Draco is? And since when have you guys been going by your first names?” he asked.

“I’m looking for him because I need to ask him something,and we’re not close. At all.” I answered.

“What do you need to ask Draco about?” he asked. I rolled my eyes and scowled. The anger was moving up my spine, and I clenched my hands so hard, I could tell my knuckles were white.

“I don’t see how that is any of your business, Zabini,” I retorted a little too coldly. The tall man stepped closer and lower his head down to mine.

“So?”

“So, I’m not going to tell you.” My anger was about to go overboard, but I had to keep it in check if I wanted to know where Draco is. “Just tell me where he is.”

“Okay, okay,” he said as he backed off from his intimidating position. “I’ll take you to where he is. Follow me.”

“You can just tell me where he is. I don’t need you to show me the way.”

“Well, knowing you Potter, you would get lost in the dungeons and be killed by some kind of mutated pixie.”

“I would not!” I yelled. The anger in me boiled over and I screamed something I shouldn’t have. “You’re the one who’s completely brainless!”

“I’m sorry? I don’t believe I did anything wrong, so please, enlighten me.” I think Hagrid has rubbed off on me. I keep going on about things I promised to keep secret.

“You slept with Draco, obviously!” Blaise’s eyes went wide for a second, then he just laughed. He laughed for what seemed like an eternity. “What is so funny to you?” I asked accusingly.

“Do you really think I slept with Draco? He’s like, one of my best mates, no way in hell would I sleep with him. Sure he’s good looking, but he’s not my type.” Blaise’s laughter calmed down.

That means Draco lied to me about who the father is. Why would he do that? Unless…

“I need to know where Draco is. Now!” I yelled. Zabini didn’t do anything except signal for me to follow him up the corridor to a very familiar place. One that should have been obvious if I was looking for Draco Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading until the end. Please leave Comments and/or Kudos, I really appreciate them.
> 
> And I am still looking for someone who is willing to look over these chapter before I post, so either check out my tumble -jleise0701- or leave a comment in the comment section. Thank you.


	4. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not posting on time last week or yesterday with my other story, Love Comes from the Flames, if you are also reading that one. I have been so caught up in studying for my finals (which end this week!THANK GOODNESS!) and I haven't had time to update on time.
> 
> I am making this my priority story for now, so the updates on my other drarry will sometimes be late or missed, but I will try my hardest to get them up on time and regularly.
> 
> Please enjoy this really badly written chapter of angst! Thank you.

“You lied,” Harry said as he walked into the astronomy tower and found Draco.

Blaise had left harry at the bottom of the stairs at Harry’s request, and the two boys were left be on their own.

“Lied about what?” Draco asked back, feigning innocence to the unasked question he did not want to answer.

“You know what I’m talking about. What I want to know is, why did you lie?” Harry stepped closer to Draco, and Draco stepped back away. The motion continued until Harry had Draco pinned up against the wall of the tower.

Draco was beginning to worry about what Harry was going to do, but his fear of something bad happening was never brought into action as Harry just continued to hold his fixed stare into Draco’s silver grey eyes.

“Harry, go away. I want to be alone now.” Draco tried to maneuver his body from around Harry, but Harry just moved in his way.

“Why did you lie to me about sleeping with Zabini? Am I the father of your kid Draco,” Harry asked as he moved slightly closer to Draco, if it were possible. Draco was getting anxious at the close proximity and all of Harry’s questions. He was looking at the ground at his side.

“I told you to go away, Potter,” Draco answered. Harry grabbed Draco’s chin with his index finger and thumb gently and made Draco look up at him. Harry could see the unshed tears in his eyes and went to place his other hand on Draco’s cheek, merely to be swatted out of the way as Draco had finally gotten enough strength in his body to move his arms and push away Harry gently.

“I just want to know if this kid is mine. If it isn’t, just tell me and I’ll leave me. If it is, then we’ll deal with it when it gets there. Please just look at me?”

Draco braved a gaze into the emerald eyes of the raven haired man in front of him, but immediately regretted it. Harry took this opportunity to once again pin Draco down against the wall for interrogation.

“Please?” Harry was nearly begging and his eyes were filled with hope. Hope for what, Draco didn’t know. Maybe it was hope that the kid was his, and maybe it was hope that it wasn’t. Harry himself didn’t know if he wanted to be the father of this kid, but he had to know. If not for wanting the child, then for the relief that came of knowing it wasn’t his.

“Why do you want to know so badly? Huh, Potter?”

“Because I just need to know.” Harry replied.

“That is not a valid answer. And even if this kid is yours, and I’m not saying it is, but if it were, what would you do? Would you stay by us and help provide? Or would you be a coward and run away and not pick up the pieces of what you might have done?”

“I don’t know. And I won’t know until you tell me whether or not this kid is mine. Draco, I need to know.” Harry stepped away from the tall blond and slid down the wall behind him. He put his head on his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs.

“You really want to know that badly?” Draco walked over to where the other boy was and sat down gracefully next to him. Careful not to wrinkle his robes.

“I want to know. But even more than that, I need to know. If I am the father and you don’t tell me, there is a chance of us both missing out on something that we both need. And I’m not saying I’ll just happily go out and help shop for the baby’s nursery or want to start dating you just because of the kid, but I will most definitely help raise the kid in any way you let me. Whether that is financial support, or looking after the baby when you need a break. I just need to know.”

There was nothing but silence in the room for at least five minutes until Draco stood up and walked over to the railing and looked out towards the clouds, much like that night two months ago.

“I guess you have the right to know if you are going to be a father or not,” he said. Draco let out a small sigh before continuing. “That night when I saw you up here and you told me I was the one you fancied, I was overjoyed. I have had a crush on you ever since third year when you rode that damn Hippogriff, but it only got worse after the years. It got really bad after you saved me from the fire in the room of requirement, and I have had my eye on you since.”

Draco took a deep breath and turned to look Harry in the eye. “The kid is yours. And it doesn’t matter whether you stay or not, because I’m going to keep them. I’m happy the kid is yours, and I wouldn’t change that fact for the world.”

Harry stood from his stone seat on the floor and walked over to stand by Draco. “I’m okay with that. But why didn’t you tell me in the first pace?”

‘The golden boy asked the golden question’ Draco thought to himself and lets out a small breath before answering. “Because I didn’t want the reason for you to stay be because you knocked me up. I wanted the reason you stay be because you cared for me and the baby. I wanted it to be out of love instead of obligation.”

“I understand that, but you wouldn’t know until I actually found out. You know I care for you, otherwise I never would have slept with you. I said it right out in front of you.” The conversation was taking a turn for the worse and Draco straightened up as if he was going to get defensive.

“You were drunk! You said those things while you had almost half a bottle of firewhiskey in you so I’m sorry for being a little hesitant. And, might I add, that you said you ‘liked’ me. I don’t really expect ‘like’ to be a very good support system for a child.” Draco was nearly yelling and was stepping closer to Harry as to intimidate him.

“Yes, I was drunk. And yes I said I liked you. But I still had a right to know if I was going to be a father! Of course I would have stayed with you two. And I will. Not because I have to, or because I feel guilty. But because I want to know to get to know my child and their father! I might have even grown to love the both of you! But you need to give me the chance. I will not force you to let me help, but I really hope you will consider it.”

“Potter, I can tell where this conversation is heading, and I can tell that we both need to calm down. I need to ask you to leave. I’m going down to Madam Pomfrey for a check up. Meet me up here in an hour and maybe we can have a calm conversation to find out what we want to do about the kid.”

“I’m not going to just leave! I want you to know that I will be here!”

“Potter, please. I need to get down to the infirmary very soon. Please, just meet me here later and we can talk about it then.” Draco began to stagger on his way to the stairs, but before he could reach them, he fell into Harry’s arms.

“Draco? Draco! Are you okay?” Draco’s eyes fought against the darkness that was winning over and went limp in the raven haired boy’s hold. The last thing he saw before he lost to the inevitable dark was the fear taking over the emerald eyes that were looking over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it all the way through to the end. I am still looking forward to gaining a Beta to which all corrections will be noticed and greatly appreciated. I will give credit to where it is due, so if you are interested in looking over my work before it is posted for fun, I would very much love that.
> 
> Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this work. Comments and Kudos are very welcome. And again, I am looking for someone with experience to look over the chapters of this work for me. Though I have nothing to give you in return, I would very much appreciate it.


End file.
